


106th Yeongdong Street

by chocolattees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Possessed Haechan, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolattees/pseuds/chocolattees
Summary: Living in the same neighborhood with Donghyuck, made you get used to having the sweet and playful boy presence by your side all the time, even until he became your boyfriend. However, something about him changed after the dare visit to the abandoned house in 106th Yeongdong Street by Renjun. Not only you, but almost everyone can see that he somehow became a completely different person, especially whenever you two alone. It’s not like you hate his sudden change or something, but, is he really the Lee Donghyuck you know?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 11





	106th Yeongdong Street

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a part of a collaboration that I joined in Tumblr based on a tarot card reading and supposed to be posted in December. Yet, my lazy ass brain and procrastinating-self thought it was a good idea to kept pushing it. Anyway, this is my first suggestive content and might turn bad. So, if you don't like it, don't push yourself to read it :)

**ENVIOUS.** You used to be envious of those couples in the movie, and wished to be loved by your significant other. At the same time, you were scared it wouldn’t stay for a long time. Like your parents. But, thankfully, Donghyuck won’t let that happen to you. The moment he met you, he was set on making you happy for the rest of your life. At first, it was a small platonic brother-sister thing as kids, but it slowly and gradually turned into something romantic.

There is no one in the school who doesn’t know about your relationship with Donghyuck. It’s always either they want to be you or him, or even both. Your relationship was literally like an example they wanted to follow. Yet, there were still some people who wonder how the two of you could be together despite the contrasting personalities you have. Though neither of you knows the answer nor when it all started. 

However, one thing is for sure, you two had spent your childhood together. Living in the same neighborhood with Donghyuck, made you get used to having the sweet and playful boy presence by your side all the time.

Back then, you were someone shy—totally different from who you were right now—always like to hide behind your mother, even when your mother tagged you along to meet the new family beside your house. You liked to keep yourself a low profile, yet, their oldest son seemed to not take the hint at all and decided to enter your personal space at the first meeting. He liked being near you at all times, being overly affectionate, pulling some pranks on you, and even trying different ways to make you open up.

He was your first friend. 

And might also be your first crush. 

It took you quite a long time to realize it until a pang of jealousy made its way into your heart. Back in middle school, you didn’t know why you were so jealous of your girl classmates, why you were so jealous of them just for being close with Donghyuck. Not until a long heart to heart session with your mom opened your eyes. 

Knocking on the open door to your parent’s bedroom, she greeted you and waved for you to come over. You sighed a bit as you walked towards the empty space beside her on the bed, just like old times. 

She softly asked, “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Mom, have you ever felt envious of someone just because they are close with your friend? Is it even normal to feel like that?”

And she wrapped her arm around you, “Oh, honey… It’s normal. That is what we called jealousy. Is this about a boy? In school perhaps?”

“Yeah, but there is nothing from them that I need to envy. Yet, seeing them try to get close with him made something in me snap.”

“Him?” She couldn’t help but chuckle, “Do I know this boy?”

“Well… you can say that. But, that’s not the problem here, mom. I just want to know why I’m feeling jealous over someone who isn’t close with him or doesn’t care for him.”

Your mother hummed and said, “You are falling in love with him, dear. Your heart chose him and it feels threatened by the thought that someone else might steal him from you. That’s why you started to feel jealous of them.” 

“But, isn’t jealousy an ugly feeling? It even destroyed your relationship with dad back then.”

Your mom stayed silent for a second. 

“It did, and we can’t do anything about it. But, as long as you don’t let it blind your judgement, you will be fine. Remember that.” Smiling slightly, you nodded and thanked her. 

Unknown to your knowledge, you were not the only one who had a crush on their own best friend, he did too. And let’s say, neither of you were good at hiding it, nor taking the hints.

You were both sophomores in high school when he made the confession, accidentally. And it happened just right after a little fight you two had over a silly group project. 

“Oh, come on, hyuck! There is no need to be harsh on him, it’s just a harmless question. What’s wrong with visiting his house to finish the school project?”

Frustrated with this endless fight, Donghyuck finally snapped. “Harmless? Are you really that dense, [Full Name]!? I’m fine with you not noticing my feelings for you, but not this. No man would invite a girl they just meet alone to his house without any motive behind it.” 

“W-what?” You blinked in surprise. “What did you just say?”

“No man would—“

“Before that! Something about me being dense.”

“I’m fine with you not noticing my—” He then paused, processing his own words before he looked back at you with a surprised look, “Oh, I mean… pretend you never hear that.”

After that day, you didn’t talk nor see him outside the class for a week. He distanced himself not only from you but also the others, running away whenever you met each other at the class or the school hall. At this point, you were sick of this cat and mouse game so you decided to confront him at his house. He was kinda hard to talk to at first, but after some persuading and clarification, he finally willing to talk with you.

“Give me a good reason why should I forget about it?”

“Well, it’s… you…” He didn’t dare to look at you in the eyes. You would probably just turn him down on the spot or maybe joke about it. He thought. After all, he was sure you only saw him as a friend. No more, no less.

“I like you! Tell me, why should I ignore the fact my crush likes me back?”

“No, you don’t like me. You’re just trying to make me feel better. You don’t really mean it.”

Before he could make any complaints, you pulled his collar shirt, as sure and fast as your beating heart—pulling him close until there was no more space between you two. Without wasting any second, you locked his lips on yours, leaving him in an utter shock. It was an innocent kiss, yet, he could feel the surging tide of warmth that left him speechless. And without realizing it, he was slowly kissing you back.

You broke off the kiss and cupped his face with both of your hands, forcing him to look at your eyes. 

“I have liked you for the longest time ever in my life. It isn’t a lie nor a joke. You can’t just run away like that after making that confession. If you really don’t mean it, look at me in the eyes and say it!” 

“I didn’t want to make that confession nor run away! At least not in the middle of a fight with you.” He put his hands on yours and pulled them down. “I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted to say it when I was ready, not when I wasn’t in my right mind.”

“You’re an idiot,” you chuckled. 

“But, you like this idiot very much.”

Yeah, and you prefer to be with this idiot than other boys who had asked you out before.

The ring of the school bell startled not only the students in every classroom but also the teachers, who were in the middle of a discussion. Mr. Kim gave 2-A students a heavy sigh as they happily waited for the cue from him to be dismissed.

“That’s all for today’s lesson. You all were dismissed!” The students simultaneously thanked him loudly before busying themselves as the teacher left the class. 

When you finished putting all the books into your bag, you glanced at the man sitting right next to you with an eyeroll. Behind the thick book that was set up like a wall was no other than Lee Donghyuck, the man who was somehow always able to get away from Mr. Kim’s radar, and also your so-called boyfriend. 

He was sleeping soundly, even a few pokes or pinch in the cheek couldn’t wake him up. Which means there are two things you can conclude. (1) He was playing a game with Jeno until late night again, and (2) you need to wake him up using the secret weapon. 

Taking out your phone, you dialed Renjun’s number and put him on speaker. With a sigh, he asked, “Is it about Donghyuck again?”

“You know the usual.” 

With a chuckle, you put your phone beside Donghyuck’s ear and prepared to plug your ear with pieces of cotton. A few seconds later, a loud screaming could be heard around the class, which effectively woke Donghyuck up in instant and also startled the entire students in the class.

“Thanks, Injun!”

“Anytime, as long as I can bother him.” 

“See you later!” and the call ended.

“What an ass! I thought we already talked about this method of waking me up.” Feeling annoyed with a loud wake-up call, Donghyuck gave you a little pout to show how mad he was to be woken like that, although it didn’t last long.

“Yeah, we did. If only you can come up with a better idea to wake you up than this.” 

He groaned, “I hate you all.” 

“We know it isn’t true, honey.” You couldn’t help but chuckle at his childish tantrum and gave him a little peck on the cheek. “Anyway, we need to hurry or else Jeno will give us an earful of babbling for being late to the movie night.”

“Can we just skip this meetup and go for a date instead?”

Movie night. It’s what you and your other friends call this group meetup, where it’s not only just to watch movies together, but also talk about something hot that happened lately at the town. It is held every Friday at Jeno’s house since his house was the nearest to each of yours and there isn’t school the next day. 

“Too bad, although it sounds tempting, we can’t. We already skipped it too many times before. Don’t you feel bad for Jeno or the others?”

“I—”

“And don’t you dare say you don’t, Hyuck! We’re going to the movie night tonight. End of the discussion.”

“Fine… but, I’m not bringing any snacks.”

* * *

“Why am I not surprised anymore?” Jeno’s tone—excited when he opened the door to find you—shifted to flat immediately as he saw the empty-handed Donghyuck beside you. You handed the egg tarts in your hand to Jeno with a smile while your boyfriend just let himself in like it was his own house and went to Renjun (for something about his ears and revenge).

With a scoff, Jeno just rolled his eyes and invited you in. You two were actually the last ones to arrive, you realized, though you didn’t question it why, nor did them.

“What are you looking at?” You set yourself down beside Jaemin, taking a peek at whatever he was currently looking at on his phone. 

“Urban legends. My classmates have been talking about it lately.”

“You do not actually believe it, right?” Donghyuck chimed from behind, pulling you with him as he let Renjun go and went to sit on the couch, effectively sandwiching you between him and Jaemin. He took Jaemin’s phone and scrolled through the page, hand stopped on the story about the empty house not far from their school.

Around 106th Yeondong street, there was an old house that had been empty for years. And for an unknown reason, whoever wants to buy that house would always change their mind after visiting the house in person. There were also many other rumours about how that house was haunted, and the famous one was a story about a young man who died there because of the grief of losing his fiancé. Some people even said they kept hearing a sound calling for someone whenever they passed the house around the evening.

But again, it was just a rumor. Not many people took this rumor or legend seriously, including Donghyuck.

“Haunted house? Ghost? Pfft, how spooky!~” 

“Still, it doesn’t hurt to believe it,” Said Jaemin casually. “Unless you’re actually scared and just pretend to be brave in front of [Name].”

“I-I’m not!” Donghyuck glanced at you for a second before adding, “Why would I be scared of an empty house that I often pass every day?”

“Then, it won’t be a problem if we visit it later, right?” The other boys, who knew how cowardly Donghyuck was when faced with something spooky, seemed to agree with Jeno’s idea, except for Donghyuck who was scared to admit that he actually scared of that house right in front of his girlfriend.

Apparently, the three of them already planned this visit from a few days before, curious about the rumored haunted house, and Donghyuck just happened to give them a perfect reason to go there. And that also explained why the five of you were in front of the abandoned house in 106th Yeongdong street this late. 

Looking at the old abandoned house in front of you, you once again asked your boyfriend. “Are you sure about this?” 

Something about this house didn’t sit well in your stomach. You’d passed it every day since you were little. It was just like all the other red-bricks on the street, but the front lawn weeds grew past your knees. If there ever was a path it was gone, buried. The brown door had that sun-bleached look and the window frames were more bare rotting wood than cream paint. To make it worse, though it was empty for years, you couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of being watched by someone from inside this house. 

Yet you knew you couldn’t stop Donghyuck from entering this house. He was someone who wouldn’t cave in from a challenge like this, especially when it was a dare from Renjun. 

“I’m going to be fine.” With a light chuckle, Donghyuck squished both of your cheeks with his semi-cold hands, “Besides, what’s the worse could happen to me inside there? It’s just an old and empty house.” 

You pushed his hands away and pouted. “Don’t jinx it, Hyuck. This house literally has been empty for years. There must be a reason for it.” 

Well, you weren’t wrong. There were too many rumors about this house, and you definitely didn’t like the vibe this house gave you, especially not when you were the only one who worried about Donghyuck’s safety for some reasons. 

“How about this,” He took your phone, dialled his number and answered it. “I will keep the call online and talk with you for the entire walk. So, if anything happens, you will be the first person that know it.”

With a heavy sigh, you nodded. Though it didn’t ease your worry at all, it was still better than just waiting for him outside the house with your friends.

Right at that time, Renjun came over to you two and gave Donghyuck the flashlight with a grin. “Sorry to interrupt your moment, but you need to get going. The faster you go in, the faster you will be able to meet your girlfriend again.”

“And the faster we will go home.” You added. Donghyuck just rolled his eyes in annoyance at Renjun before giving you a peck on the lips, which earned a gag from a friend of yours, and took the flashlight. 

“Let’s make it quick,” said Donghyuck to himself. 

He twisted the handle of the door, it creaked, the sound becoming whispers that filled the room, urging him to come inside before the door was slammed loudly by the wind on his first step inside the house. The entrance hall was roomy, airy and eerie. An uneasy breeze blew down the corridor and grasped him with its chilly touch. Its fingers circled around his body, tenderly fondling every inch of him, pulling his shoulder tight together as he huddled into himself for warmth. 

Ah, he should’ve listened to you when you asked him to wear something warmer.

 _“Hyuck-ah, can you hear me?”_ Your voice snapped him out of the trance, calming his unstable heartbeat at the same time. Scratch that, he should have listened to everything you said.

He gripped the phone in his hand tightly and put it beside his ear. “Crystal clear. What’s wrong?”

 _“I should be the one that asks you that.”_ He could only chuckle. 

_“Anyway, the boys want you to look around the house and find anything interesting there. Wait, are you guys sure about this?”_ You worriedly asked the last question once more to Renjun than Donghyuck. _“You know what, just explore the house and then go out from there as soon as possible. No need to get anything from there.”_

“Noted.”

Not knowing what to do, Donghyuck just let his feet take him around the house. Every step he took was met by a discordant shriek from the worm rotted floorboards. The more he stepped his feet into the deeper part of the house, the creakier the floorboards got, making him cringe at the sound. 

No wonder no one can stand this house nor want to buy it. It was beyond repair.

There was nothing interesting about the house, only torn paint everywhere he looked. The vintage furniture was broken, chairs without legs, cabinets without doors, and broken mirrors — just like a body with no soul that would never work. Until he arrived at the last room around the corner of the corridor. The room looked cleaner than the rest of the house, even the furniture looked less damaged than the others. But, what took his attention the most was the painting that was half-covered with a white cloth.

His mind told him not to pull it, but his curious self decided it was fine to pull the cloth away to fill in his curiosity of the painting behind it. Yet, his eyes could only widen in shock with what he saw. 

Painted with oil paintings and framed in gold gilded frames stood a girl in her Victorian dress like something out of “Pride and Prejudice” who looked just like you, and a man beside her.

“…[Name]? B-but, how?” 

_“What’s wron—”_

The call suddenly got cut as a voice spoke beside him. **“Don’t you know it is rude to touch people’s belongings without permission?”**

Yet, when he turned around, there was no one else there beside him. His eyes then became wider as they landed on the reflection in the semi-broken mirror beside the painting. There was someone standing behind him in it.

In minutes the dark gloomy room brightened and all the furniture there was neatly organized, no trace of being abandoned could be found there. Donghyuck even could feel the change of temperature and there came soft classical music. There sat a man his own age on the sofa, a man whom he recognized, dressed in old-fashioned clothes—a crisp, white button-up, shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tucked underneath a plain black vest with matching pants. 

“Y-you—” 

He was the man from the painting.

 **“You even dared to trespass my house,”** Said the man calmly, a contrast to the sharp black as the night sky’s eyes that looked at Donghyuck. **“But, looking at your reaction to that painting, you must be close with the reincarnation of my [Name], right? So, I forgive you.”**

“What… are you? Why are you talking like [Name] is already dead!?” Donghyuck started to attack this mysterious man—a ghost actually—with many questions

 **“It’s true, my [Name] was already dead a long time ago.”** He then looked at the painting of you with an unreadable expression before continuing. **“But, not with the [Name] you know. She seems to not change even in a different life.”**

Donghyuck didn’t like the flow of this conversation at all. With an ashen face he let his eyes roam the room for escape options, but there wasn’t any door or window around the room. He needed to get out of this house and keep you away from whatever this ghost was planning to do. 

How can he even be in this glamorous room instead of the old dusty room?

Knowing the look on Donghyuck’s face, the ghost chuckled, **“It’s useless, you won’t be able to find your way out of this time-space or room. Your soul is trapped here as long as I want.”**

“Huh? What do you mean with that!?” 

“ **I miss the outside world, so I’m going to borrow your body for a while.”** He just smiled then walked toward Donghyuck and said something for the last time before completely disappearing. 

**_“Don’t worry, she is going to be fine.”_ **

Your mind was starting to fail, like an engine that turns over and over, never kicking into action. You couldn’t formulate a thought as the anxiety ate your mind. It had been five minutes since the call with Donghyuck got cut, and you still hadn’t got any news from him. His number was even unreachable at the moment.

“How is it? Does he answer your call?” Jeno only shook his head no at your question. None of the other boys could get in contact with him. Frustrated, you asked again. “Shouldn’t we just go inside and look for him? It’s already this late and he still hasn’t come out yet.”

Seriously, what was he actually doing there? Did he get lost or something? Renjun and the others started to feel guilty for proposing this ridiculous idea.

“Then, let’s—”

“You sure want to go inside there?” A voice cut Jeno off, making you looked up. You saw the man you had been looking for walk out from the old creepy house. He stood right in front of you with a smile and opened his arms to welcome you with a hug.

“Why did you end the call so suddenly!? You even didn’t answer my calls.”

He chuckled, “Sorry… the signal wasn’t stable there. It even disappeared at the deepest part of the house. Did you miss me that much?”

Before you could share a piece of your mind about how worried you were, someone beside you two cleared his throat to gain your attention. Right, there weren’t just the two of you there. Your attention toward Donghyuck made the other three of your friends feel salty (for not having a girlfriend yet).

Jaemin put his arm around Donghyuck’s shoulder and asked, “Anything interesting to share with us? Why did it take you so long to just survey inside the house?”

“Nah, it’s just a neglected old house. There was nothing except for dusty wooden floors and broken furniture. I told you it’s just a rumor.” 

Hearing his answer, Jaemin looked at his friends in confusion. He didn’t expect that response at all, neither Renjun nor Jeno. They seemed to take the hint while you just gave your boyfriend an eyeroll—taking it as an act to not worry you anymore.

“Can we go back home now? I hate being here for any longer.”

See, in the end, he was still a chicken at heart.

* * *

When Monday came, you couldn’t help but gape at him in disbelief, still eyeing your boyfriend from head to toes—more precisely, his fashion. Instead of wearing his school uniform with his favorite hoodie, the man in front of you wore it with the black jacket that Jeno once bought for him, the one he didn’t want to wear because of how too inconvenient it was to use. He even styled his hair with a part and a “comma” bang in the front. So, it came as a shock to you. 

“Why are you looking at me like that? Does it look bad on me?” His voice shattered your inner thought, if anything, it only made you embarrassed to be caught staring at him. 

“No! I-I mean, you look great in it, but you also look great with your usual look.” You said while hiding your now warm cheeks.

While the two of you walked toward your class, your ears caught onto the murmurs of the students—which most of them were girls—you passed by, even when you arrived at the class and sat in your assigned seat. These sudden interests toward Donghyuck made you feel uncomfortable ‘cause it also pulled you into the spotlight. Why only now were they in awe of him? It made your blood boil.

Yet, the man of the talk itself didn’t seem bothered by it. Seeing your reaction toward his sudden change made him quite happy, even satisfied his ego. He liked it too much to the point he wanted you to be more jealous than this. 

When you met his eyes, his lips curled slowly into a sly side smile. He was silently enjoying this jealousy in your round [color] eyes. “[Name], are you free this evening?” 

“There are still a few assignments I need to finish. Why?” 

“I was planning to take you out for a date, but I guess having a date at your house is fine too.” He cheekily said.

“Then, bring your homework too. I know how lazy you can be sometimes, and you must not have finished your assignment too.”

“Fine. I’ll be there at 6.” You fell silent after hearing him agree with your suggestion without any whine or complaint. He even suggested the time, which was strange. Did he finally realize how important studying was? 

However, unlike how positive your reactions were to Donghyuck’s change, your other friends thought otherwise.

“Don’t you find Donghyuck weird at all?”

It’s currently lunchtime and while the man of the talk was gone with Jaemin to get your lunch, your Chinese friend here asked you some serious questions that had been bothering him for a while. To be honest, except for his fashion style and matured behavior, you didn’t find anything weird about your boyfriend. So, you were genuinely confused with Renjun’s last question.

“Why? Does he bother you again?” You asked back. You couldn’t think of any other reason for him to ask such a question. Because after all, everyone knew about his daily fight with Donghyuck, throwing tantrums toward each other until one of you (Jeno, Jaemin, and you) have to separate them.

“No. He. Doesn’t.” He emphasized each word with power. “Which is why it’s weird! He even just stayed silent when I tried to tease him.”

Jeno, who already knew where this conversation was going, could only sigh beside Renjun. This wasn’t the first time he heard Renjun talk about this topic, though he did find Donghyuck acting a little bit weird lately. He still remembered the night when they just got back from the turned out to be not-so-haunted, right after he took you back home, where the boyfriend of yours kept asking him how to use each feature in his phone and some other things as if it was his first time using it.

“Ever since he came out of that haunted house, he has been less annoying to me. Anyway, if you find anything weird about him—”

“Find who is weird?” Feeling like deja vu, Donghyuck suddenly appeared behind Renjun with trays full of food in his hands, cutting the older man off right before he could warn you about him. There was no playful tone he used to use when he asked either, making Renjun shrink in fear. 

“Uh… no one.” Renjun awkwardly scratched his not itchy head before happily taking the tray off Donghyuck’s hands and putting it on the table. _He was trying to change the subject._

Fortunately, not long after that, Jaemin cluelessly appeared behind Donghyuck with a plastic bag of snacks you asked for, breaking the tense atmosphere between the two.

* * *

Since the conversation between you and Renjun this afternoon, you couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility he might be right about Donghyuck, though he seemed fine to you. He was still the same Donghyuck you knew since childhood, the sweet and clingy boyfriend you date. Maybe it’s just Renjun and Jeno’s feelings, right? 

Then, how about the little stunt at the cafeteria? He indeed acted a little bit weird.

“[Name]?” His voice once again shattered your inner thought for the second time today. Something was bothering you and Donghyuck noticed it. “You were spacing out again.”

Right, you needed to focus on Donghyuck and the assignment in front of you. After all, this was the very first time the two of you had a study date on his request and you couldn’t just waste it for a silly thought.

“Sorry. What were you asking again?” You scooted closer to his side and smiled, reading the half-answered question he pointed. 

“I still don’t understand this one, is this even the right equation to answer the question?”

“You already got everything right so far, but…”

Donghyuck pursed his lips in confusion, concentrating his eyes more to your side feature than the annoying math questions you were explaining. How could you become more beautiful up this close without doing anything particular? How could Donghyuck be so lucky to have you in this life? It’s not fair.

“…so, the answer should be—ah” 

You were about to finish your explanation when a hand pulled you onto his lap and back hugged you. He even casually rested his head on the crook of your neck. He didn’t miss the way your eyes shook a little as you leaned back on his chest. Technically, this wasn’t the first time you were in a position like this with Donghyuck, but still, it was just too sudden.

“W-what are you doing, Hyuck?” You stuttered as you asked, turning your head to the side to talk with him—but not that much, remembering how close his face was beside yours.

Being in such proximity with Donghyuck had never been a new thing. It was the fact that no matter how many times you’d see him up close, you still couldn’t look him straight in the eyes for more than a second and talk properly. Something about his gaze had you flustered.

“Can we take a little break? These math questions started to fry my brain.” You could only laugh and agree to his suggestion. It had been an hour since you two started working on the math assignment.

Smiling at how you slowly got comfortable with his warmth, he pulled you closer with one of his hands while the other one closed the book in front of you two. He had been waiting for a time like this, just to be with you alone in his arms.

“So… what’s with the makeover this morning? You attracted a lot of attention today.”

“Why? Does it make you jealous?” He asked back.

“Yes, it does.” You honestly answered. “Who doesn’t get jealous when other girls ogle her boyfriend?” 

Jealousy was an ugly feeling, you knew it very well. A feeling that destroyed your happy family a long time ago. But, at the same time, it was also the one that united you and Donghyuck. As long as you don’t let it blind your judgement, you will be fine. Just like what your mother once said.

“Renjun and Jeno even said you have changed, too much for their liking. They kept talking about your weird behaviors since lunch break.”

Ah, he knew where this conversion was going. He needed to be more careful around your three other friends, especially Renjun and Jeno. But now, he needed to do something about your suspicion. 

“Do you trust them?” He asked you while softly caressing the exposed part of your thighs, causing not only your heart, but also your insides to tingle. He didn’t miss the way your back muscles stiffened up at his touch, unconsciously drawing a little smirk to form over his lips. 

“O-of course not!” You chuckled out nervously, trying to diffuse the rising tension around the both of you. Even your laughter never reached your eyes as you tried hard to focus on something other than his touch, which was kind of difficult, seeing as it had been a month since the last time you two did anything. Your brain didn’t let you process the words that came out from his mouth next.

“That’s right. You shouldn’t have believed everything they said.” You squealed in a breath as you heard his hoarse voice beside your ear, dangerously low that you felt yourself squirming under his grip, which elicited a little groan from the male. His lip started to move against your skin, tickling you to the point of keeping your legs closed uncomfortably due to the sudden need.. 

The teasing didn’t just stop there. Your breath abruptly hitched, hands roughly gripping your mouth to not let out any noises—your mom was at the home after all. The hand that previously caressed your thigh had slipped inside your shorts towards your clothed core. 

“Is it wrong for me to act nicer to them?” You could only shake your head no, not trusting your own voice to answer him. “I’m the only one who you can trust here.”

“…H-Hyuck.” A small moan slipped out from your mouth at the sudden brush of his fingers against your clothed core.

“What’s it? Use your words, sweetie,” He purred under his breath, rubbing a circle against your clothed clit again to bring out another moan from you, and it did make you suck in loudly, arching your back off his chest at the feeling of his finger. “Just say it, and I will do it.”

“I- I want you,” You couldn’t hold yourself anymore. With that, he grinned at you. He couldn’t wait to see your hazy expression, sweating, blissful, and completely ruined just for him.

* * *

When he woke up at night, you were still asleep. The white sheet covered your lower half, leaving your upper half exposed with many red and purple marks on it. Your hair was a mess against the white sheet. He had worn you out. He was lucky that your mother had informed him about her leave for work until tomorrow morning, giving him the chance to get a taste of you. 

Gosh, it had been a long time since he did it, and it still felt great. You tasted the same as he remembered, though he had to borrow this body to do it.

Getting up, he went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, deliberately not wearing clothes to show the mark you left on the body to the mad man inside the mirror, who was none other than the real Lee Donghyuck. 

“Huh, I didn’t know both of your friends would be that sensitive to your behavior change. I even needed to step in to erase her suspicion.” He snickered at Donghyuck’s expression, happy to get the expression he wanted from the poor man. 

**“You-! How dare you lay a finger on [Name]!”** Donghyuck furiously shouted. He didn’t like what this nameless ghost was doing to you, even though technically his body was the one that touched and marked you. **“You already did whatever you wished to in the human world, so give me back my body now!”**

“You should’ve listened to her warning that night.” Instead of giving Donghyuck’s body back, he seemed to have another plan in store for him. He just smiled at Donghyuck for the last time before leaving the bathroom. 

**“Hey! Where are you going? Our business is still not finished. COME BACK HERE!”**

“Don’t worry! I will make sure no one notices it, especially her. Enjoy your new life in that time-space,” was what he said before he cut off his body connection with the real Donghyuck’s soul.

From now on, the old Lee Donghyuck you knew was gone forever.


End file.
